A disadvantage with conventional digital cameras is that the camera user, i.e. the photographer, is located on the opposite side of the camera to the scene being photographed, so that he is automatically excluded from the scene. Self-timers which set a delay between pressing the shutter button and releasing the shutter allow the user to move round to the front of the camera in time to appear in the scene. However, the user has to position himself in the scene by guesswork and has no accurate control as to his position or size in the scene.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0125928 discloses a digital camera having forward and rear facing lenses, so that an image of the user can be taken at the same time as the image of the scene. The image of the user is then “associated” with the image of the scene. However, such association does not provide a natural integration of the user into the scene.